Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mesoscopic solar cell.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor nanocrystalline light absorption materials have been widely used for preparation of mesoscopic solar cells.
However, the use of organic semiconductor materials requires an advanced sealing process and vapor deposition of noble metal electrodes, which adversely affects the stability of the cell. Moreover, the vapor deposition of noble metal electrodes greatly increases the production cost, thus restricting the large-scale production and application of mesoscopic solar cells.